Free this Devil inside of me (A Jin Kazama Romance)
by xXxShanLovexXx
Summary: The story features a girl who is unaware she possesses a power of being able to create fire with her bare hands. The power was passed on by her father after he was brutally murdered by an unknown phenomenon, this caused the crystal of fire to be lunged into the girls arm. Kazuya Mishima wants to take the power for himself and become unstoppable. but in order for this,she has to die


**Pt1**

 _"Sheree, a tempered but at the same time, elegant, beautiful, and loving, with her bright black shiny hair, beautiful fringe and curly long hair. Her skin was glowing light brown and her eyes were bright green, she was of an Arabian/Causcasian decent. Her eyelashes were beautifully long and they complimented that kohl black eyeshadow with those perfect sweet red lips. She loved to keep her nails long and tidy, and her favourite outfit would be a black crop top complete with high waisted blue jeans, and of course, platform heels..."_

"Damn! why does this take fucking forever to clean up, honestly, why did i even buy this brand of paint? for fucks sake!" Sheree yelled to herself while using an old cloth to scrub that pitch black paint of her bright white carpet.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Oh for the love of god, who is it now?"

She chucked that old cloth across the room of her tiny apartment, the cloth smacked against her wall creating even more mess. That paint was just trouble. The wall dripped of water and paint... what more could you ask for?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

She stood up and marched towards the door and flung it open. "I'm so sorry but i'm abit busy right now talk laters bye-"

"Sheree!" Shouted a sweet yet angry voice behind that door. "Julia?" She muterred back.

 _(Me and became friends during our time at high school. Ad students from the US we became very fond of eachother. Studying in a foreign country, Japan, in this case wasn't so easy. We went to themeparks together, Wechilled in eachothers apartments, We were there for eachother thick and thin... opposites do attract)_

"dang, i'm sorry Julia. I didn't realise it was you, you see, i was trying so hardest to get this stain of my white carpet. I was painting because i was bored, and before my eyes i saw this massive stain right on my floor!" she clenched her fists in disgust. "I'm so stupid Julia, i even tried to use bleach to get rid of it!"

Julia glanced at her and out came a burst of laughter. "Hahahahahha, Girl, It's fine, we've been friends for 3 years now, i know your temper tantrums, and why did you use bleach? who uses bleach to clean things of the carpet? pretty smart move there Ree."

"Oh Julia" she sighed "I'm useless" she flung her head outside of the door, turning her head left and right suspiciously, obviously to check if anyone was listening to their conversation. She sighed in relief.

"Come inside"...

 **Pt2**

"Why does your TV sound so fuzzy?" said Julia, looking at Ree's TV in confusion.

"Smack it a few times" replied Sheree. while in the kitchen with her mouthfull of food.

 _"You're watching Tokyo news channel 254. the Rochefort oil company in Paris was taken over by the Mishima Zaibatsu just an hour ago, the oil feilds have been deserted and the company has now fell downhill. Mr Rochefort, owner of the company, fell into a coma after recently fainting from the stress of losing his company. Jin Kazama, current leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, hungry for power declared war on the globe"_

"Hey sugar queen, take a look at this!" shouted Julia, she scooted over to the end of the sofa to make room.

"Make way, make way" Said Sheree, holding a big plate of popcorn. She sat down exausted onto the sofa and looked straight at the TV, "Ha, i saw this, That Jin Kazama guy, boy am i glad i'm not involved in this" she giggled while laughing and munching on that delicious popcorn.

"How do you know, i thought i wouldn't be involved in that family either, but ever since Heihachi kidnapped and murdered my cousin because he thought he possesed some sort of 'power' i'm sick and tired of hearing about them"

Sheree looked at her and sighed "Yeah, that was pretty cruel, shows what a sick bunch they are, but somehow i feel that Jin guy has some good in him, i don't know why... Anyway why we talking about them fools"

"You're right, oo it's getting late hun, i've got to go" she stood up and stretched her arms.

"Oh wait i almost forgot, she sat back down and stared at Sheree's eyes in excitment with her hands in her lap and a beautiful broad smile on that face.

"erm, what?" said Sheree, confused.

Julia speeded towards the front door "girl, it's my birthday in 3 days*sighs* and you're coming to my party, i've rented out a nightclub. It's gonna be fun. I know you've got a short memory but i'll text you to remind you, don't let me down okay" said Julia while jumping in exitement. "Tudaloo Ree-Ree!"

"You know i don't like night-"

 **SLAM! went the door**

"well then, this is going to be fun" she mumbled while putting that big plate of popcorn to the side.

 _(You only live once, live like there's no tomorrow)_

 **Pt3**

"Ouch!, you are one messed up car, i can't wait to get rid of you peice of Junk!" she screeched while trying to fix her reer mirror in her car.

 _(My car, a very old car from 2001, never managed to please me, it always broke down during the stupidest moments and I am simply too broke to get it fixed)_

She chucked her handbag out of the car and stood out, fixing her hair and lowering her short black dress. She glanced at herself in her selfie camera one more time through her phone before picking up her handbag and storming off.

"Wow, now that is an awkward mix of weird ass Techno music, i wish they played Cascada or something, now that's what you call music" she mumbled to herself. The music coming from the club was roaring down the street.

As she stepped into the club everything just looked nuts, this kind of atmosphere was nothing near what she liked, being surrounded by people dancing and drinking, with loud echoing music just buzzing into your ears and flashing colourful lights blinding before her eyes, sure it can be fun but when you've had enough it just feels like shit.

"Hey Ree-Ree! comeon, dance!"

Julia, was dancing with a couple of boys and girls from school, they all looked crazy.

"Oh boy, i don't want to be involved in these people!" she silently whispered.

 _(How did she manage to invite so many people? it's like she's become the most popular girl in Japan or something, that's just TOO weird)_

"It's okay Julia! i'm a little tired, i'll just sit-and erm-eat-or drink-or whatever"

She marched over to a nearby sitting area, pushing people out of they way. She sat down and just starred at all these people having fun, how could they possibly enjoy this?

"Hey there"

She heard a voice faintly, she looked around her area untill she saw a guy, wearing a purple vest, with jeans and bright red hair

"I'm sorry, i'm not in the mood" she replied gently, looking down, she crossed her legs and put her head in her hand.

He stood up and sat next to her, she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, same here, I'm not in the mood either but i'm still talking to people, now lift your head up and be abit mature, look at a person while they are talking to you"

She lifted her head up in disgust, starring at his face with her arched eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me, what?" she demanded while cracking her knuckles.

"Uhh, I mean-what i was meant to say was-uhh-it's abit-better if the person-gives eye contact while talking-i mean-shows they are listening-" he said nervously

"Listen boy, i may be short and may have the face of an angel, but deep inside i can kick your butt anyday"

"Ha! i like that attitude, what did you say your name was again?" he said while stretching his arms comfortably

"Sheree" she replied, even though she never told him her name.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Hwoarang"

She looked upon him, his face just mysteriously blurred and her vision started to get shaky.

 _(Was the thunderous music and flashing lights finally playing their part? Could i be epileptic? I have to get out of here, I need a glass of water, i think i'm going to vomit!)_

"I' m sorry, nice greeting, i have to go" she rapidly got up and rushed towards the bathroom leaving him confused.

"Nice going, the only chance to speak to a girl and you fuck things up" he slaps himself and walks off.

 **What will happen next? will she be alright? stay tuned!**

 **(Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, if i've missed any, feel free to let me know :)**


End file.
